Ooh La Laa!
by i.imagine.and.write
Summary: It was their 4th marriage anniversary. Troy wished for something "special" tonight. Did he really get what he wanted? • [Bad summary, I know] • Oneshoot • Troyella • a little lemon • enjoy!


A/N: English… is definitely not my mother language. So if you find any grammatical error in this writing, I'm truly sorry. Any reviews are very much welcomed!

* * *

Oh La Laa!

High School Musical © Disney Channel

**.****It was their 4****th**** marriage anniversary. Troy wished for something "special" tonight. Did he really get what he wanted?**

* * *

WARNING: LEMON ALERT. Better click the back button if you're underage. Read at your own risk.

**.**

_Gabriella stares at the computer screen intensively. Meanwhile, Troy—who sat next to her—was looking a little bit of impatient._

"Hey, Babe. Are you done yet?"

_A hope flaring through his eyes._

"No, not yet."

_Those hopes were slowly faded. Troy groaned once more, as he questioned Gabriella the same thing for the fifth the exact same response. Negative._

"Could you stop for a minute? It wouldn't take so long."

_It was two in the morning. Even so, both Troy and Gabriella were still wade awake. They didn't have enough sleep as they , they stayed up all night in a purpose, which is quite different. Gabriella was working on her assignments while Troy… well, it was their fourth marriage anniversary. And Troy wanted something 'more' tonight. Unfortunately, he still haven't gotten what he wanted. But Troy was a typical of a persistent guy. He chose not to give up. _

"No."

_Gabriella replied with her fingers moved wildly on the keyboard. She didn't even pay attention to Troy while talking. Troy exhaled his breath deeply, trying to hold something—in this case, his anger and frustration._

"Please…?"

_Gabriella stopped typing. She was looking at Troy with less expression than a brick._

"Troy, sweetie, I'm really busy right now."

"Oh, come on. You can continue it later. It's been—what? Two or three hours?"

"Four. But that's not the point."

"Gabriella! I couldn't wait for another hours!"

_Gabriella sighed. Deep inside, she couldn't help but laugh at Troy's childish-cute looking face, which she barely seen._

"I almost done. And I can promise you that it won't take for any longer anymore."

"Okay, five minutes. Take it or lose it."

"I'm afraid five minutes is not quite enough. I need another one hundred fifteen minutes again."

"That is another two hours! No way!"

"Then I would choose to lose it."

"Gabriella, you're killing me."

_Troy nearly yanked his hair in frustration. But he knew that he should never lose his grip. He must think about the other way. A way to catch Gabriella's attention from her stupid work assignments. The fortunate was finally on his side as an idea suddenly popped out of his mind. Troy smiled strangely. _

"Well, if you say so…"

_Troy ran his finger through Gabriella's hair as if he tried to get any tangles out. Later, he pulled it gently and twisted it. It only took a fourth for Gabriella to notice that Troy was playing with her hair. He used to do this whenever he gets bored, so she didn't take this behavior as a big deal. But the longer it happened, the more uncomfortable she felt._

"Troy, stop. I cannot concentrate on my work."

_A smirk appeared on his face. Troy then brushed her hair back over her left shoulder and lowered his head to nuzzle the side of her neck. Troy slightly opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her neck, then he nipped it softly with his teeth. Gabriella struggled to bury any sound like a moaning down her throat. It was quite hard._

"Can you wait for a little while?"

_However, Troy pretended like he didn't hear anything and kept going. Gabriella's body began to shaking. Her heartbeats gone wild. She breathed heavily. She naturally closed her eyes as she felt an electrify sensation quivering her body. Little did she know that Troy had never fail on making her shiver by doing this. _

"Please… the deadline is tomorrow. We can't do this."

_Troy's placed his right hand on her shoulder while his other hand moved across her stomach and hips, softly massaging the muscles there—which always successfully to drive her crazy. His fingertips skimmed teasingly over her breasts. _

"The hell with it…"

_Gabriella slid her laptop off the bed. She got up and took off her clothes and bra in front of him. Troy then raised his hand to cup Gabriella's face in his palms and pulled her closer to him. He gazed into her eyes and caressed her cheek tenderly. _

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

_Gabriella touched her finger to his lips. _

"I'm all yours now…"

_Their lips met and they were kissing each other passionatelly. The kiss deepned and their tongues danced feverishly. It was the need of oxygen that broke their kiss_. _Gabriella ran her hands down his chest, down his stomach and brushing her fingers slightly over his zipper. She bit her lips seductively as she felt Troy was growing hard._

"You almost ruin our fourth marriage anniversary, you know? It should have been our special night. Just you and me."

"Shut up and just enjoy the game, Love."

_Gabriella winked at Troy. She grabbed his hips and slowly pulled his boxers down. All the while he was gazing into her eyes. Troy was trembled as he felt Gabriella's hand tenderly stroking something behind his underwear. She stopped for a minute and then climbed on top of him. She was looking for something; his nipples. Troy's nipples were highly sensitive. And it was Gabriella's favorite way to tease him. She licked those nipples in small circles. Troy was jolted in a pleasure. And then she pinched it playfully, pulled it gently and sucked it hard. The sensations became more intense. Gabriella knocked the air out of his lungs. Troy was in deep gasp, he nearly couldn't breathe as he felt his vision gone black. His body started to shake uncontrollably. _

"Sweet, can I get inside of you… like, right NOW?"

"Well…"

"Okay."

_Troy couldn't wait for any longer to fuck her. Damn, the language… But—screw it! The animalistic instincts had successfully took over Troy's mind. He didn't even give Gabriella a chance to answer. But she would never mind anyway, because Troy was the one she would give herself to. Troy finally pulled "it" out of his underwear. It was huge. You heard me? Really… huge. And there was nothing to do to stop him._

"This is it—"

_Knock-knock-knock. _

_Oh, except one thing…_

"Mommy, Daddy, I have a nightmare. Can I sleep with you both tonight?"

.

.

.

.

"Damn it!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

…what the heck is this?! Some of you would probably think "it's nothing but a nosense". LOL. Well, this is my first time ever to create fanfiction after a long, long, long hiatus—I even have forgotten my password so I have to post this on my back-up account. Sigh.

Also, it is my first lemon-fic… And I'm not really good at making it so, yeah… Ha.

Bad summary, lack of vocabs, grammatically error, plot-bunny (perhaps?), less description… I'm doubtful to do this anymore cause I'm just totally screwed it up, lol.

Well, catch you later!


End file.
